This invention is concerned with a base assembly for an open office partition system. An object of this invention is a panel base assembly formed in sections in which the center section may be omitted for economy when electrical or communication wiring is not installed in the panel base.
Another object of this invention is a divider for the raceway of a panel base assembly which can be easily installed to divide the raceway into upper and lower wire conduits.
Another object of this invention is a panel base formed of end sections and a center section in which the end sections are directly supported on panel legs and the center section is supported on the end sections.
Other objects of this invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.